A Winchester And A Gilbert
by TVDxPARAMORE
Summary: Amelia Winchester is the adopted daughter of John Winchester. He trained her to become a hunter like her brothers. When Amelia is in Mystic Falls for a case, she meets Jeremy. Jeremy and Amelia soon find out a secret that could change they're lives.
1. Prologue

_**Amelia Winchester**_

**Prologue - 8 Eight Years Ago:**

My fathers body was bloody and his flesh were burned, his eyes were melting, so as his nose and his hands. I was shaking violently while my father looked at my mother with hate in his eyes. My mother was scared too, she cried with her head in her hands.

I didn't know what was going on, my father died last week. How can he be alive?

Is he even alive? Is this a dream?

My questions were never answered because before I knew, my father stabbed my mother in the stomach.

"It's you're fault," he hissed.

"Mother!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everything was a blur caused by the tears in my eyes.

My father looked at me with a small smile.

"It had to be done darling. She would bring you in danger. They found out," he said before he disappeared again.

My knees gave in and I fell down the stairs, right next to my dead mother. My head was bleeding but I didn't care. I wished for death. My mother was dead. The only woman who cared about me. She wasn't only my mother, but also my best friend. I told her everything that happened and she would listen. She gave me advice and encouraged me. I knew I couldn't live without her, so I waited. Waited for death to come.

Of course, It didn't come.

Instead, John Winchester found me and killed my already dead father. He adopted me, because I didn't had any family left. He trained me to become a hunter like Dean and Sam, his sons, and he loved my like his own daughter.

Thanks for reading! Please comment.

Song: Jason Walker – Echo (It's a beautiful song, and It fits this chapter perfectly)

BTW: I'm Dutch, sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 1: Impossible

_**Amelia Winchester**_

**Chapter 1 – Impossible**

"Mystic Falls. Fourteen animal attacks in the last month. Victims drained of blood and bite in the neck. Obvious, a vampire," Dean stated with a grin.

Me, Sam and Dean were sitting on a bed in a filthy motel in Virginia. We were on our way to a small town named Mystic Falls. Sam and Dean were specious about the latest death in the town so we decided to see what was going on.

Dean was smirking, like always, and Sam just stared at the wall, probably thinking about Jess.

Jess was his girlfriend but a demon killed her last week. It was the same demon that killed Sam and Dean's mother years ago.

It torn me apart to see him like that. He wasn't really my brother but I still loved him like a brother. When I was six, Dean was eleven, Sam was nine, John Winchester adopted me and trained me to become a hunter. Big surprise, I was really good at hunting. Of course, Dean and Sam were jealous of me, because John gave me more attention, but in the end we became really close. They were the brothers I always wanted.

"When do we leave?" I asked when Sam didn't say anything.

Sam gave me a smile and continued with staring at the wall.

"Tomorrow, be ready," Dean said, he walked out of my room and slammed the door behind him. I shook my head in disapproval,

_Always so loud_, I thought.

Sam lied on his own bed right next to mine and closed his eyes without saying a word.

"Night Sam," I whispered, and closed eyes.

**The Next day:**

"Wake up," a familiar voice said, poking me repeatedly. I opened my eyes and saw an annoyed looking Dean.

"You overslept. But you're damn clothes on and do what girls do in the morning," he said and walked out of the door.

I rubbed my eyes and saw that Sam's bed was already empty. I yawned, stretching my arms. I threw my legs off the side of my bed and landed with a light thud on the hardwood floor of the motel room. I quickly made my bed, tucking the corners of it in a rush. I walked to the small dresser in the corner and pulled out a purple tank top, black camisole, black skinny jeans and some underwear, and headed to the bathroom.

After I showered I brushed my teeth and grabbed my brush. I yanked it quickly trough my long, light brown hair as I fought the knots out.

"Come on!" Dean whined as a four year old.

"Coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back. I rushed out the bathroom and ran to Sam and Dean who were already in the car. I crawled into the backside and grabbed the book hidden under my seat: _Wuthering Height. _Unlike most girls, I love classics: _Romeo and Juliet, Sherlock Holmes, Anne of Green Tables, Dracula, Pride and Prejudice, Heart of Darkness,_ you name it.

Since we travel a lot, I have a lot of time to read. Dean hates it that read so much. He says I have to focus on the hunt. Sam doesn't mind. He even likes it that I'm reading so much. He says that it's good because I don't go to school, and I needed education.

Dean grabbed the book out of my hands and started reading out loud:

'"Varrah weell!"' Shouted Joseph, as he slowly drew off. 'To morn, he's come hisseln, and trust him out, if ye darr!"' He said in a terrible English accent.

"Do you even know what he says?" Dean said, while throwing the book in the seat next to mine.

"In a matter of fact: I do now what he says. Because unlike you I have a brain," I said grinning.

Dean just rolled his eyes and started the car. I picked up the book and started reading.

**Three Hours Later:**

I was reading Chapter XXVI when we arrived in Mystic Falls. I glanced out of the window and smiled. It was small, and the streets were quiet. The houses weren't big, but not small either, and the people looked really friendly. I liked it. It kind of looked familiar.

Dean parked the car in front of a place called: _The Mystic Grill._

"Let's eat, I'm hungry," Dean said, while opening the front seat door.

"Of course you're hungry," Sam muttered, too soft for Dean to hear.

When we entered the Mystic Grill, everybody stared, but only at me. I shrugged and sat down at a table in the corner. Sam ordered fries for us while Dean flirted with a girl at the bar.

"Have you been here before?" Sam asked when he sat down in front of me.

I frowned and said: "No, why?"

"The bartender said you looked familiar," he answered.

"Maybe I have a double ganger," I said, trying to sound it like a joke.

After I ate my fries I walked to the bar to order an Ice Tea. The bartender stared at me with a questioning look. I waved my hand in front of his face, he shook his head.

"Sorry. What can I get you?" He asked a little of guard.

"Ice Tea, please," I said with a smile.

The bartender putted the Ice Tea in front of me when a woman with a blond hair sat down next to me.

"So, what's you're name, new girl?" The bartender asked.

"Amelia," I answered with a small smile. The woman next to me looked me at me from head to toe, frowning.

"Holy shit," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked polite.

"Nothing. Gotta go," she said quickly and walked out of the door.

The bartender, Matt, frowned and said: "You really look familiar."

I signed. I never been here before, Hell, I never even been in Virginia.

"Do I look like someone in Mystic Falls?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

Matt looked me in the eye and frowned.

"Yes, but I can't put my finger on it," he said slowly.

After a long talk with Matt, I paid him for the drink and walked to our table. Sam and Dean were still eating.

"I saw you talking with that bartender," Dean said with his eyebrows raised.

_Stupid overprotective not related brother, _I thought.

Dean is really overprotective of me, it's really annoying but I didn't complained. That's his way of showing that he cares.

"Yeah, he said that I looked like someone here," I said, most directly to Sam.

"Who?" He asked.

"He didn't know. But he said I looked familiar, so…" I said, trailing of.

Sam shrugged and went back to his fries.

**One Hour Later: **

"This. Is. Awesome!" I yelled when we entered our apartment. Our apartment was really big and we each had our own room. The living room was huge and really modern. The couches were white, the pillows black, a modern fireplace, flat screen TV, big kitchen. My room was the smallest but sure as hell not small. It was three times as big as my room in the motel. I had a queen size bed with purple sheets, black pillows, TV in the corner, computes and my own bathroom.

"How did you paid al this?" I asked when I entered the living room. Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch, planning how to find this vampire.

"Supernatural hunter pays very well," Dean said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Sam. The coffee table was engraved with newspapers about the mysterious deaths. The first one was a man and woman, they were on there way to a concert. They're car was found at the side of the road. The body of the man way laying ón the car and the woman's body was laying a few meters away from the car. It looked like an animal attack, except the bodies were drained of blood.

"Where do we find this leech?" I asked, reading an article about a girl named Vicki.

She was attacked by in the woods but survived. A week later she went missing, she told her family and friends that she went out of town but two months later a girl found her body in the woods.

"Don't know. We just have to walk around town, asking people about the deaths," Dean said.

"Maybe Amelia can go to school," Sam added.

"What?" I yelled.

"You have to go to school, Amy. You need education."

"But I'm smart. I don't need education," I objected.

"Everybody needs education, including you."

"_Puh-lease_! Dad homeschooled us!"

"That was three years ago Amy. You're going to school and that's final. Maybe you can dig up some information about this vampire," Sam said stern.

"Fine, I'm going to school. But don't expect that I'm going to do my homework."

Dean chuckled and patted my head. Dean can be an idiot sometimes, but I love him no matter what. I walked to my room and crawled into bed.  
I haven't been to school since I was seven, so I was nervous as Hell.

Dad homeschooled me for eight years but stopped when I turned fifteen, he said I had to focus on the hunt instead of school. I hated school so I happily agreed.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

The next morning Sam woke me up in six in the morning, but I was used to it. As a supernatural hunter you don't get much sleep. Apparently, Sam enrolled me in school last week so I could start today.

I slowly stepped out of bed and fumbled along the wall for the light switch.

After a short shower I returned to my bedroom to change clothes; purple tank top, black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with purple converse. Yes, purple is my favourite colour.

When I entered the kitchen the sweet smell of pancakes filled my nose. I frowned.

_Since when do Dean and Sam cook? _

"Room service," Sam answered my thoughts. I nodded and grabbed a plate with a chocolate chip pancake.

"Going for the bad-ass look?" Dean said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You got it," I answered with my mouth full.

Sam shook his head in disapproval and said: "Don't talk with you're mouth full."

I quickly swallowed my food.

"Sorry," I said, while Dean just rolled his eyes.

After breakfast Dean brought me to school in his Impala, of course, everybody stared.

I didn't blame them; the Impala was quite impressive. I gave Dean a quick, awkward hug and opened the passenger door.

"It's okay to beat the crap out of someone!" He called after me, what caused more people to stare. I grinned and watched him drove away.

It was still early so I had a lot of time to find my classes and locker.

After fifteen minutes I finally found my locker. Because I never been to school, I had no idea how to open a locker.

"Hi Amelia," a familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw Matt.

"Hey Matt. Can you help me?'' I said a little embarrassed.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I, um… Don't know… how to open this… locker," I said with my eyes on the ground.

"You don't know how to open a locker?" He asked with a frown

"I was homeschooled, I never been to school," I admitted.

Matt smiled and grabbed the paper out of my hand. He did… something, and opened my locker.

"Thank you so much, Matt," I said smiling. I putted a few books and my jacket in my locker and closed it.

"No problem. He! I finally found out why you look so familiar!" Matt grabbed my hand a walked into a classroom. He showed me a picture of a little girl and boy on a parade wagon. The boy and the girl looked like they were twins, both light brown hair, brown eyes and high cheekbones. The little girl was smiling in the camera, showing her with teeth's. Realisation hit me: that little girl was me.

_Amelia and Jeremy, Founder's family parade 1998._

The boy was wearing a old suit, and the girl was wearing a beautiful, white Southern Belle dress.

"Who's Jeremy?" I asked a little stunned.

"My brother," a girl said from behind me. The girl had dark brown hair and brown eyes, she looked nothing like Jeremy, except the eyes.

"You're Amelia?" The girl asked.

"Yes. Amelia Winchester," I answered.

"I'm Elena," the girl said, shaking my hand.

"Um, do you know why there is a picture of me?" I asked.

Elena shook her head, sympathy in her eyes. She was really nice, she didn't even know me.

"No. Jeremy did asked Jenna about it but she said she didn't know. She was acting strange though, like she was hiding something. "

"Who's Jenna?"

"Our aunt. Our parents pasted away so she moved in with us," She said, just as the bell rang.

"What class do you have first?" Matt asked.

"History II ," I answered, looking at my schedule.

"You skipped a class?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I got homeschooled," I said signing.

"Then you have class with us. Come on," Elena said grabbing my hand.

Me, Elena and Matt walked to class, the hall were empty so I guessed we were running late.

When we entered the classroom everybody looked at us, or, looked at mé.

"You're late," A guy in his mid thirties said.

"Sorry Mr. Saltzman. We were showing Amelia around," Elena said.

"It's okay, take a seat and do what ever you want to. Amelia, can you come here for a sec?"

While Matt and Elena took a seat in the back while I walked to Mr. Saltzman's desk. He looked friendly. He gave me a book and signed the paper the front desk lady gave me.

"I see that you skipped a class. That's good, if you need any help just ask, okay?"

"Yes, thank you," I said, I took a seat next to Elena en behind a blond girl named Caroline.

"Okay class! Pay attention now! This lesson is about _The Battle of Willow Creek_."

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a boy with light brown hair, he smiled at Mr. Saltzman and took a seat on the other side of Elena.

"Nice of you to join use, Mr. Salvatore," Mr. Saltzman said smirking, "let's continue."

**Lunch Time**

"Come on Amelia. Than you can meet Jeremy," Elena said, dragging me out of the classroom with Caroline, Stefan, Matt and Bonnie behind us. Bonnie looked kind of jealous, but I didn't blame her. She was Jeremy's girlfriend after all. But Jeremy and I looked more like twins, but that's_impossible_.

We walked into the cafeteria, and of course, everybody stared.

_Do this people have nothing better to do?_ I thought annoyed.

"There he is," Bonnie said smiling. She walked to a guy with the same hair colour as me, same eye colour as me and even the same freckles on his nose as me, and pecked him on the lips.

"Jer, this is Amelia. The girl from the picture," Elena said smiling like a fool.

Jeremy frowned at first, but then he shook my hand and smiled. We got our lunches and got a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Do you know what that picture...?" Jeremy asked when we all sat down.

"No idea, a month ago I didn't even know this place existed," I answered.

"Maybe you could ask you're parents," he said.

"They're dead," I said casually. Sam and Dean helped me trough the death of my parents, for which I'm grateful. I was happy and that's all that mattered.

"Sorry," Jeremy said, a little ashamed.

"It's okay. I was six, I don't even remember it." That was a lie. I remember every detail. Even what mom was wearing that day: a blue dress with a white camisole.

The scene from eight years ago played in my head. Dad stabbing mom, her body lifeless on the floor. I shrugged it of and went back to my food. When I looked up again I noticed everybody at the table was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Who is taking care of you?" Caroline asked, taking a bite of her apple.

"My not related brothers: Sam and Dean."

"What do they do for a living?" Bonnie asked.

_What is this? Twenty questions? I thought annoyed._

"Um… They… travel?" I said.

_Crap! I can't just say that Sam and Dean are Supernatural hunters! _I thought, slightly panicking.

"They travel?" Jeremy asked frowning.

"Yes, they travel… a lot." I said, biting my lip.

"Isn't that hard? Moving so much?" Stefan remarked.

_Can't they just let this go?_

"I'm used to it," I answered.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Elena asked.

I had to think about that one. I couldn't just tell them the truth.

"_Until we killed the vampire that killed a those people here." _They would think I'm insane!

And maybe Sam and Dean already killed that vampire? I would be gone in the morning.

I signed. I honestly didn't want to leave. Everybody here was so nice, I even got friends! Since we travel so much I wasn't aloud to make friends. It was always hunting.

"I'm not sure. A day, a week, a month," I answered truthfully.

"That short?" Elena asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Why was she sad? She didn't even know me. But I have to admit, I was happy she cared, I never had friends before. I didn't know what it was like to have friends.

I nodded as the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell._

Thank you so much for reading. Please review on what you think.

Song: Birdy - Shelter It's a beautiful song and it fits…


	3. Chapter 2: Down

_**Amelia Winchester**_

_**Chapter 2 – Down**_

Elena and Jeremy invited me over to there house. I was just as excited as a kid on Christmas morning! Elena and Jeremy thought it was quite amusing, but strange at the same time.

I told them I never had friends before, except for Sam and Dean of course. Elena hugged me and said we would be friends forever, even if I leave soon. She gave me her and Jeremy's phone number so we could text. Jeremy joked that I was his secret twin sister, since we look so much alike. Jeremy and I laughed about that, but Elena just frowned.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I had most of my classes with Elena, Jeremy or Matt. Me and Matt are close too. He showed me around the school and brought me to al my classes. Nice, isn't he?

"Here we are. _Casa la Gilbert_," Jeremy said in a terrible Mexican accent. Elena smacked him on the back of his head and opened the passenger door. Bonnie rolled her eyes and opened the driver's door. Jeremy and I just laughed and opened our doors. _Casa la Gilbert_ wasn't that big, but not small either. It was a house, that's already better than filthy motels.

The house was really cosy from the inside; it was a real family home. I pictured myself in a house like this, with a sweet mother and a funny dad, maybe an annoying brother or sister. I quickly rubbed my eyes to hide my tears.

"You okay?" Elena asked concerned.

I nodded and gave her a fake smile. I took a deep breath and walked to the living room behind Bonnie and Jeremy. The blond woman from the Mystic Grill, Jenna I presumed, stood in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," she said without looking up.

"Aunt Jenna, this is Amelia. She's new here in Mystic Falls," Elena said smiling.

Jenna froze for a second but quickly restored herself. She looked at me and smiled a forced smile.

"Nice to… meet you," she said nervous. I extended my hand for a handshake which she took hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you too," I said smiling.

"Who wants a snack?" Jenna said suddenly.

Five minutes later, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and I were sitting at the kitchen table, busy with our homework. I have history, English and biology on Bonnie and Elena's level and the rest on Jeremy's level. Jeremy and I were busy on our math homework when he spoke up: "When's you're birthday?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked a little stunned.

"It would be extremely funny if we were born on the same day," he said smirking.

"I don't think we are born on the same day, It's not a big chance," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Try my."

"April thirteen."

Jeremy's smile faded away and his eyes grew wide.

"That's… creepy…" Bonnie muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm also born on April thirteen," Jeremy said softly.

"So what? A lot of people are born on that day," I said, forcing a grin.

"Yeah, you're right. Just a coincidence," Jeremy said of guard.

I nodded and went back to work. After an half hour, me and Jeremy were still busy with our math homework.

"I hate math!" We shouted at the same time. Jeremy laughed but I frowned.

My mother always told me that there was somebody on this world, who looked like me and thought like me. I thought she was talking about a 'soul mate' or crap like that. But I started to doubt. Maybe she was talking about a _twin_. Jeremy looked like me, thought like me, was born on the same day as me and apparently, I lived here when I was younger.

Did my parents lie to me? Was I adopted? I shook it of and went back to my homework, but I watched Jeremy closely from the corner of my eye. Elena turned on the radio, Breath Again by Sara Bareilles played, one of my favourite songs. I softly sang along, to soft for anybody to hear, at least, that's what I thought.

When I looked up again I saw Jeremy and Elena eyes on me.

"What?" I asked, afraid that they heard me.

"You have a beautiful voice," Elena said smiling

_Crap, they heard me._

"Thanks," I said smiling a small smile. I didn't sang much, only when I was alone, or when one of my favourite songs was on the radio. In my free time I'd usually read, play piano or draw. I loved drawing, Sam said that I was a natural and encouraged me. Dean didn't talk about it, but I knew he loved my drawings. When I was ten I drew a wolf for him, because wolfs were his favourite animal back then, and he still has that drawing. Everywhere we go he takes that drawing.

"No serious, you have to do something with it," Jeremy said, patting my shoulder awkwardly.

"Do you play an instrument?" Elena asked, taking a sip from her drink.

"Only the piano," I answered with a sad smile. I wanted to play so bad. I didn't played anymore lately, because, obvious, there aren't piano's in motel rooms. But Dean promised to buy a piano for in our apartment. As much as he hates to admit it; He loved it to hear me play.

I don't express my feelings with words but with the piano. If I'm sad, I played sad songs, if I'm happy, I played happy songs. Dad (John) always listened to my songs so he could find out I felled.

"Good! We have a piano upstairs! Come on!" Elena said, dragging me (again) upstairs.

We entered a small room with only a guitar and a piano. Elena pushed me on the piano chair.

"Play!" Jeremy said smiling as he entered the room with Bonnie behind him.

I took a deep breath and started playing _Cut _by Plumb  
When I was done, Elena gave me a bone crushing hug.

"That was beautiful Lia!" She said. I swallowed. Only my mother called me Lia. I fought back tears. As much as I hate to admit it; I'm not over the death of my mother. I let people think I'm over it, but I'm not. I still cry every Saturday, because Saturday is the day my mother died. Sam and Dean think I'm alright, but I'm never going to be alright. Every day I feared for my life. Sam, Dean and Dad all thought I enjoyed hunting, but in fact I was scared as hell. All the things I hunted could kill me in a second. Or I could end up like Jess and Sam and Dean's mom; burned to death on the ceiling.

"Amelia? You okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm alright."

_I'm alright, I'm alright, _I told myself. Of course, it was a lie. I'm never going to be alright.

"I'm going home," and without saying a word, I left the house.

I walked into the woods, to make my head clear. I always loved the woods and their mysteries. I could be alone without any one disturbing me.

I sat down against a tree and hid my head between my knees. All I wished for was a normal live, without anything supernatural. I thought about running away, but I couldn't leave Sam and Dean, they were always there for me. I couldn't life without them. I thought about convincing them to stop hunting, but Dean loves hunting. Sam would think about it, but he can't leave Dean. They love each other, as much as they tried to deny it.

I thought about my life in Mystic Falls. I loved it here; I had friends who actually cared about me. _But they would probably hate me when I tell my secret._

I signed. I grabbed my MP3 player and earplugs and played_Down_ by Jason Walker. It's like the song is written about my life.

When the song was finished I checked my phone and flinched. Seven missed calls from Sam, eight from Dean, three from Elena, four from Jeremy, one from Bonnie, and even more texts. I quickly ran out of the woods to our apartment. When I walked in Sam and Dean were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where were you?" Sam asked stern

"At a friend's house," I said as I threw my coat on the couch.

"You made a friend?" Dean asked with wide open eyes.

"Actually, I made four friends: Elena, Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie," I said smiling.

"Well, good, great. Hooray you made friends!" Dean said sarcastically.

"So, what did you do?" Sam asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Making homework with Jeremy, Elena and Bonnie."

"I thought you said you didn't want to do homework?" Dean remarked.

I rolled my eyes and went to the living room to watch TV. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and read the texts from Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie.

_To: Amelia_

_From: Elena_

_Message: Are you okay? You seemed upset. _

_To: Amelia_

_From: Jeremy_

_Message: What's wrong? You OK STS? STS means Secret Twins Sister _ _ Text me back!_

_To: Amelia_

_From: Bonnie_

_Message: Why did you walk away? Are you alright? Were are u?_

_To: Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie_

_From: Amelia_

_Message: I'm alright, I'm at my apartment. Sorry for leaving like that, I should've said something. Thanks for the concern. _

I took me a few minutes to type all that. It was the first time I actually used it for texting. Dean and Sam usually call. I hit send and barely a minute later, I got a reply.

_To: Amelia_

_From: Jeremy_

_Message: THANK GOD, good yure save. :D See ya tomorrow STS!_

_To: Amelia _

_From: Elena _

_Message: _ _U got me worried. See you tomorrow. Oh, And Matt says hi! X – Elena_

_To: Amelia_

_From: Bonnie_

_Message: Good. Should I pick U tomorrow? Elena and Jeremy are also riding along. Give me ure address and I pick you up at 7 X Bonnie_

I smiled the biggest smile I ever smiled, I immediately felt better. I sent Bonnie my address and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner since Dean and Sam can't cook.

"Since when do you text?" Dean asked suddenly.

"They were worried," I answered simple.

"Who are 'they'?"

I signed and said: "Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie."

I grabbed the remote and turned the kitchen radio on. Cosmic Love by Florence and The Machine played. I turned the volume up and started making spaghetti.

"The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out," I softly sang along.

When dinner was ready, I called Sam and Dean who were discussing about the vampire problem. I honestly couldn't care less; I had friends.

"Spaghetti, spaghetti," Dean sang as he sat down in the chair next to mine.

With the radio on full volume, we ate in silence. We never actually talked during dinners, and if we talked, we talked about supernatural stuff.

After I showered I went to bed.

**The Next Day:**

_I walked threw the woods, holding hands with a little boy. He looked like me, and for some reason, I heard his thoughts. He was thinking the same thing as me. We were talking about a woman named Miranda and a man named Grayson. I didn't know who they were, but the boy did. He said that Miranda and Grayson were his parents. I frowned. I didn't know my parents. When I tried to picture my parents, I pictured a beautiful woman with long, brown hair and a friendly smile and a man with short, dark brown hair and a big nose. _

_Suddenly, a wolf emerged. He jumped on the boy and bit his neck. I screamed and tried to run away, bit I couldn't. The wolf growled at me, and jumped to kill me. _

Gasping for breath and covered in sweat, I woke up. The last time I had that dream was the day when mom died. I used to have this dream every night for six years, but when John adopted me it stopped. Why is it back? Why now?

Suddenly, It all made sense; the little boy was the little boy from the picture. And the little boy from the picture was Jeremy. 

I stepped out of bed and took a long shower. My muscles relaxed when the warm water hit my skin. When I walked into the living room, Dean was sitting on the couch with my phone.

"Why do you have my phone?" I asked, jumping on the coach.

"You got a text," he said simply.

"So you just read my texts?" I grabbed the phone out of his hands and saw a text from Jeremy.

_To: Amelia_

_From: Jeremy_

_Message: 'Sup STS? We are on our way to yure apartment. C U soon._

"What's STS?" Dean asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot," I teased.

"Sexy T-shirt Shop?"

"No."

"Super Telephone Salt?"

"No."

"Singing T-Rex Sister?"

"No."

"Tell me!" He whined.

"No!"

He grabbed the phone out of my hands and held it above his head.

"Than you're not getting you're phone back," he said smirking.

"Give. Me. My. Phone," I threatened, me eyes ready to kill.

"Tell me what STS means," he said.

"Secret Twin Sister," Sam answered from behind.

"How do you know?" I yelled at him.

"I read you're next last night."

"Really Sam? Never expected that from you," Dean said.

Just when I wanted to say something, the bell rang. I jumped of the coach and ran to the door, with Dean and Sam's eyes on me.

I opened the door to reveal Jeremy and Elena.

"He really does look like her," Dean muttered, to soft for Elena and Jeremy to hear.

"Bye, Sam. Bye Dean," I said, walking out of the door.

"Beat someone!" Dean called after me.

"Don't beat someone!" Sam yelled.

"Why does you're brother said you have to beat someone?" Jeremy asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know," I signed.

"Time for school!" Bonnie yelled when we entered the car.

"Cause school is so much fun," Jeremy muttered sarcastically.

Thaaaanks for reading

Song: Jason Walker - Down


	4. Chapter 3: Katherine

_**Amelia Winchester**__  
_**_  
Chapter 3: Katherine_

The day went by quickly. Elena, Jeremy, me and the rest of the gang hung out in the Grill. Sam and Dean stopped by too, they were surprised at first but were happy when they saw me having fun with the gang. Dean did asked me about Jeremy, why he looked at me, why we acted the same, so I told him the truth. I didn't knew. Maybe we are twins, maybe it's just coincided. I really didn't knew.  
After Jeremy, Matt and I played some pool I went to the bathroom.  
I did my 'business' and opened the door to walk outside when Elena pushed me back in the bathroom, a worried look on her face.  
"What's wrong Elena?" I asked a little concerned.  
Elena looked at me wide eyed.  
"I-It's…" She managed to choke out.  
"What's wrong?" I asked again.  
Elena's lip curled up and the frown disappeared from her face. She smirked at me.  
"Humans are so stupid," Elena laughed.  
What was she talking about? Elena was human… right?  
Little did I know that she wasn't Elena.  
"I think we haven't met. I'm _Katherine_," she said before slamming me against the wall.  
Under the girls eyes appeared black veins. She opened her mouth a little bit to show me her fangs.  
I tried to scream but the girl covered my mouth with her hand. Then, she bit my neck. Everything around me was vague and I almost lost conches when she let go of me.  
"Don't come near him. Else you won't live to see tomorrow," Elena or Katherine warned before walking out of the bathroom, leaving me on the cold stone floor, covered in blood. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was too hard. My neck burned and all I wanted was to die. So I closed my eyes.

I was lying next to momma on the hardwood floor of my old house.  
The only thing I wanted was to die, to be reunited with momma.  
But John Winchester saved me.

The scene changed, and I was sitting on my knees, begging for my life.  
The ghost smirked at me and was just about to cut my throat when she was set on fire.  
Sam Winchester saved me.

This time I was standing in front of a mirror, blood pouring from mine and Sam's eyes. I was gasping for breath as Mary screamed at me: "You killed him! It's your fault!"  
I was about to lose conches when somebody broke the mirror and I could breathe again.  
Dean Winchester saved me. (A/N: This was an episode from the first season: Bloody Mary)

The Winchester always saved me. From death to a little paper cut.  
But this time they couldn't save me; because my heart already stopped beating.

Jeremy flinched when he felt something burning. He covered his neck with his hands, but the burning didn't stop.  
"What's wrong?" Elena asked a little concerned. She couldn't bare it to see her little brother in pain, well, little cousin then.  
"My neck's burning. It hurts." If he only knew what pain Amelia was in. Yet, nobody noticed the long absence of Amelia, except for Sam, who was looking around in the Grill.  
Dean was outside looking for Amelia, with a small smirk on his face.  
They found the vampire, the vampire who killed all those innocent humans in the past three months.  
Well, they thought they found the vampire. The vampire Sam and Dean found- and killed was only a vampire for twee weeks, but Sam and Dean of course didn't knew.  
The vampire they were looking for had just killed their little sister.  
"How come?" Bonnie asked, examining his neck.  
"Don't know." A shiver went down his spine, Jeremy felt something was wrong.  
Somebody screamed. The Grill went silenced as everybody turned their heads to watch the girl who just opened the bathroom door.  
Elena and Bonnie shared a worried glance as they ran to the bathroom, followed by Caroline and Jeremy.  
The four of them were thinking the same thing: vampire.  
Elena fell to the ground when she saw Amelia lying on the floor. Eyes wide opened in shock, blood pouring from her mouth, bite mark in her neck.  
Sam pushed past the group of teenagers who were still staring at Amelia with tears in their eyes.

"No Amelia, please wake up! Please! I can't lose you too!" He screamed, shaking Amelia's body lightly, "Amelia please!"  
Dean ran to the bathroom as fast as he could when he heard Sam calling Amelia's name. He fell to the floor next to Sam, head in his hands. For the first time in years, he cried.  
"Amelia," Elena whispered when she crawled on the other side of the lifeless body of one of her best friends. Although she didn't knew Amelia that well, she felt connected to her, like they were family.  
Jeremy was crying violently on Bonnie shoulder, who was still staring at Amelia lifeless body.

"Don't leave Amelia," Jeremy managed to say between sobs. "Please don't." Sam looked at the boy with confusion. How could this boy be so much like Amelia, they even cried the same.  
And these kids only knew Amelia for a week, but they acted like they were friends for years.

Sam and Dean lost another family member.

Elena and Jeremy lost another person they loved.

_The next day:_

Sam and Dean were lying on their beds, everything was already packed. They couldn't bare it to stay in Mystic Falls for one day. This afternoon was Amelia's funeral, and then they would leave.  
It wasn't a big funeral, just Sam and Dean and Amelia's friends.

Jeremy was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. He felt like something was missing. A really big part was missing.  
Elena was with Caroline and Bonnie, getting ready for the funeral. Nobody said something when they putted on their black dresses. Bonnie had even tears pouring from her eyes.

Amelia's lifeless body was lying in the black coffin. Her eyes were closed, her lips were a beautiful shade of pink, her hands peaceful on her stomach.  
When suddenly…

Gasping for breath I sat up bold straight. Were was I? I looked around and saw I was in a small, dark room. I crawled out of the coffin and…

Wait?

Coffin?

Why the Hell was I lying in a fricking coffin?

Confused, I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened. The last thing I remember was Elena… biting my neck. Or was it… Katherine? No. It couldn't be. They were too much alike.  
But how could I be alive? Elena… or Katherine… drained me. I was dead. That's what explains the coffin. The door of the dark room opened revealing a man with a black cloak. When he saw me he backed up against the wall en murmured something about the Devil and God. He watched me with horror as I slowly walked out of the dark room. The man screamed bloody murderer as soon as I was out the door so I took it for a sprint. I ran as fast as I could out of the church, into the streets. I ran to the closest house and pulled a hoody and jeans from the pink basket. When I reached an alley I quickly changed my clothes.

Now nobody could recognized me, I walked in a normal pace with my head low. People were silent, like always in Mystic Falls, but this time the people didn't even spoke. Wow, who died? Oh yeah, I did. But they're must be something else, half Mystic Falls didn't even knew me… right?

When I walked past the Mystic Grill, I stopped dead in my tracks. In front of the Mystic Grill was a huge photo of me. Thousands of flowers – Red tulips, my favorite, and vanilla candles. Next to the photo of fifteen year old me, there was a photo of three year old me, with Jeremy. But that wasn't what took my breath away, it was the description under the photo:

_Amelia and Jeremy Gilbert: Mystic Falls' favorite twins_

I knew it. Me and Jeremy are twins.

Jeremy walked in front of the Mystic Falls, with a red tulip in his hands. There was a girl with a hoody, looking at Amelia's photo. There was something about that girl, Jeremy felt connected to her. He was just about to say something when the girl walked away. Jeremy shrugged and placed the red tulip in front of Amelia's picture, when something got his eye.

_Mystic Falls' favorite twins_

That was the description of a photo of him and Amelia. They were both three years old. Jeremy and Amelia were…?  
Without permission he picked the photo up and hid it in his jacket. Jenna had some serious explaining to do.

"Jenna!" Jeremy screamed, louder than should since Jenna was only ten feet away, "What's this?" Jeremy shoved the photo in Jenna's hands who looked at it wide-eyed. "I swear Jeremy I was going to tell you…" Jenna started, but Jeremy held up his hand. "When? Huh? When she's dead? Well she is! My twin sister is dead and I didn't even knew she was my twin sister!" His words weren't making sense but he was so furious. How could his family lie to him about such an important thing? His unknown twin sister is dead, and isn't coming back… well… maybe she is…

How I was going to tell this? Should I just walk into Sam and Dean's hotel room and say: "Hi guys! I just raised from the death!" Yeah, they would think I'm a ghost. Maybe I was a ghost? No, impossible; I have a heartbeat.

Maybe it was better if I visited Elena first. For some reason I thought Elena would believe me. So I took off running, into the direction of Elena's house. I heard Jeremy shouting: "My twin sister is dead." He found out too huh? I walked to the big oak three under Elena's window and climbed in it. Thank God for my awesome climbing skills. Elena was sitting on her bed, staring lifeless at the wall. The window was wide opened and I managed to climb in without any sound.

"Elena," I said softly. Elena's head snapped up and she looked me straight in the eye. "Amelia," she whispered. I expected for her to scream, to run away, but instead she just stood still, looking at me with awe.

"How come?" She asked after a long silence.

"I don't know, Elena. One moment I was in the bathroom the next you, or Katherine, bit my neck." Elena's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"No, no, no it wasn't me. It was Katherine I swear. I'm not a… a… monster. Katherine is. She's my great great great great great great great great, many more greats, ancestor. I know this sounds crazy but it is true! You have to believe me," Elena rattled.

"Elena. I know it was Katherine. You're not a monster. I believe you. And believe me, I heard much crazier things. You haven't told me about your secret and I haven't told you about my secret. But you have to promise me one thing."

Elena frowned but nodded.

"Promise me that you won't freak out, or, or, hate me. Please don't hate me." It scared me how pleading my voice sounded.

"I promise. I could never hate you, Amelia. You're my friend, no matter was your secret is."

"It's a long story, so prepare. The last thing I remember of my youth is my so called father and mother, but today I found out they weren't my real parents. My real parents are Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. Jeremy is my twin brother." Elena's eyes grew wide and was about to say something but I raised my hand.

"I know, it sounds crazy but it is true. Apparently, me and Jeremy are 'Mystic Falls' favorite twins'.  
But back to the story. The last thing I remember of my youth, is that my 'father' dies in a fire. I saw him burn myself. A week later he visited me. He was a ghost. Yes, ghost do exists. My father killed my mother and I was about to die myself when John Winchester, Sam and Dean's dad, saved me. He took me in and trained me to become a hunter. A supernatural hunter. At first, I loved it. But after you almost die, seven times, you become scared." I told Elena everything. About John, Sam and Dean. About all the supernatural creatures, about my almost death experiences. Everything.  
Elena just sat on her bed, listening to my story.

"You have been through so much. And your only fifteen," Elena said while I was done with my story. "And here you are. Alive." Suddenly, Elena's eyes flashed to my hand. She grabbed it and examined the ring I had on every day of my entire life. Mom gave to ring to me on my fifth birthday, I still remember what she said: "Never take of that ring. It could save your life."

"No way…" She whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"You cheat death!" Elena yelled, a big smile on her face.

"Who cheats death?" Jeremy asked, walking into Elena's room. His mouth dropped when he saw me.

_Thank you for reading!  
I know this chapter sucks, but I have a writers block!  
OH! And check out my Twilight fanfic: The Story Of Little Miss Clearwater  
Sorry for not uploading so long but I also have a social life, a school life and a Wattpad life.  
I'm going to upload when I have three reviews, so review!  
Song: Florence + The Machine – Rabbit Heart_


End file.
